Gamora (comic)
Gamora is a comic book character who made her debut in issue #1. She initially served as a ringer on the Red Team, until her failure in The Contest's Second Phase forced The Collector to kick her out of the Contest. Plot The Contest's First Phase Vs. Venom When Venom told Outlaw that he was in the wrong place for mercy, Gamora told him that she agrees before stabbing Venom from behind. As Venom writhes in pain, Gamora tells Outlaw that she hopes he is on her side, and that for his sake he had better be. Gamora then orders Outlaw to aid "the man of iron" while she finishes off Venom.''Contest of Champions'' #1 Moon-Boy and Devil Hydrasaur After Outlaw kills Moon-Boy, Agent of Hydra, Iron Man asks if Outlaw thought it was a good idea; Outlaw says that it seemed like one at the time, but now that the Devil Hydrasaur attempts to kill the pair, he is not so sure, complaining that it is the story of his life. Gamora suddenly appears, saying that Outlaw should count himself lucky that the story goes on before jumping onto the dinosaur's back and stabbing it through the head, killing it instantly. At that moment, Gamora, Iron Man, and Outlaw are teleported to the Battlerealm, where they meet The Collector, Maestro, Stick, and Guillotine. The Collector explains that he and Maestro have brought them to the Battlerealm to fight — and to die — in the Contest of Champions. Preparing for the Next Round Gamora explains to Outlaw that The Collector is one of the Elders of the Universe, immortal monomaniacs who devote their endless lives to one specific pursuit; Iron Man adds that, in The Collector's case, the specific pursuit in question is collecting sentient beings like they were baseball cards. Gamora shouts that The Collector has toyed with sentient beings for the last time, before Stick cuts her off by saying that she can't beat them. Gamora retorts that this was spoken like a coward before Outlaw points out a recently-revived Ares' crystal is cracking. Ares busts out of his crystal and starts a fight between Maestro and the Red Team. Outlaw manages to get Maestro's attention by shooting him with a "mercy bullet" made of hardened gel, which fails to kill him. After Iron Man is defeated by having Captain America's shield thrown in his face, Gamora tries to attack Maestro. Maestro shoots a repulsor blast from his Iron Hulk armor, which she deflects with her sword. As Maestro explains just where he got the suit, he punches Gamora in the face, presumably knocking her out. When Maestro asks Ares if he wants to finish the fight, Ares refuses. Maestro tells Ares that Gamora was right in the fact that he is a coward, before Stick cuts him off by saying that Ares is smart.''Contest of Champions'' #2'' The Contest's Second Phase Forming a Strategy The Collector informs the Red Team of the rules of the Contest: Teams are formed of five main contestants and one ringer to do battle in a random arena within the Battlerealm, and battle continues until all members of one team are defeated or killed. The Collector notes that if every member of the Red Team died, the Contest would be forfeit and he would lose everything he's gained thus far. For the impending battle, the two teams will be playing in teams of four. The Grandmaster, The Collector's opponent, is only gambling a small amount of his remaining ISO-8, and is playing the following team to collect it: Bullseye, Hulk, Sentry, and Venom. Gamora is surprised at the appearance of Venom, since she thought she slew him during the previous match. Maestro tells her that the Venom Symbiote makes Venom annoyingly hard to kill. Iron Man tells Maestro that he is done with the Contest, since his suit is a wreck after his fight with Joe Fixit. The Collector then seemingly kills Iron Man (though, unbeknownst to the rest of the Red Team, the immortal simply teleported Iron Man to his bed). When Gamora asks what The Collector did to Iron Man, the immortal responds that it will be the same thing he does to her if she ever acts against him. Maestro tells the Red Team that The Grandmaster's strategy is obvious: Sentry and Hulk will apply raw power, while Venom and Bullseye go for kills. Maestro chooses Gamora as a ringer, and Gamora tells Maestro that he had better pray that she doesn't catch him away from The Collector. Maestro then chooses Stick, Guillotine, and (under threat of death) Ares as main contestants before The Collector sends them off to Manhattan, Earth-61610, to do battle.''Contest of Champions'' #3 Arrival Once in Manhattan, Gamora tells the Red Team that they should do nothing to reveal their position, since the terrain is full of ambush points and the Yellow Team may already be using them. However, Ares shouts out for Sentry to face him, and is abruptly swooped up by Sentry. Stick also apparently leaves at some point. Gamora, now alone with Guillotine, tells her that the two should move. Guillotine says that they should seek their enemies from the shadows, and then La Fleur du Mal finishes that they should be killed. To Guillotine's surprise, Gamora hears La Fleur du Mal. Guillotine tells Gamora that the sword constantly speaks to her, and that sometimes she listens. Later, the two can smell the Venom Symbiote, telling Gamora that Venom is not far; Gamora notes that the Guardians of the Galaxy have a Venom Symbiote of their own, though it smells better. Gamora then tells Guillotine to split up, because they would be a larger target otherwise. Venom-Hulk and Removal Gamora is hopping from building to building when Eddie Brock calls her down. Gamora recognizes Brock as the Venom she thought she slew, and Brock sarcastically remarks that it wasn't agonizing at all. Gamora asks Brock where the Venom Symbiote is, but Brock tells her that he is just a normal human now. Gamora is then attacked by Hulk... with the Venom Symbiote attached. Gamora is being effortlessly beaten by Venom-Hulk. The Collector, watching from his outpost in the Battlerealm, angrily tells her to get on her feet. Maestro points out that she will either turn the tables or die. When Maestro points out that, since Gamora has a lot of connections, people will look for her, even in the Battlerealm, and asks if The Collector wants that to happen, The Collector tells Maestro no and sends Gamora home. Maestro tries to replace Gamora with White Fox, but The Collector instead replaces her with Night Thrasher.''Contest of Champions'' #4 Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Hearing:' Gamora can hear La Fleur du Mal speak, much to the shock of Guillotine. *'Master Acrobat:' During The Contest's Second Phase, Gamora was shown using to hop from building to building. Abilities *'Master Swordsman:' Gamora has shown proficient use with a sword. Equipment *'Godslayer:' Gamora wields the blade named Godslayer. Godslayer appears to glow yellow when being used, as it was yellow when stabbing Venom and killing the Devil Hydrasaur. Godslayer has also been seen to be able to deflect repulsor blasts from Maestro's Iron Hulk armor. Appearances References Navigation Category:Comic Book Character